mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Eggman
"Ouch! I think I gloated so hard I pulled a muscle!" Dr. Eggman is the seventh World Boss in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. The Mushroom Kingdom Coalition will face Dr. Eggman in World 7, Mobius. History Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known by his alias Doctor Eggman, is a villain, like Bowser, who constantly tries to execute evil plans while facing down a rival. As Bowser is to Mario, Dr. Eggman is the same with Sonic, and sometimes to Tails. Eggman has constantly built machine after machine trying to stop Sonic and Tails from ruining his plans to take over the world. Like Bowser, Eggman has failed every time in succeeding with his plans to dominate the world. In some sense, Eggman can be seen as a way to train Sonic or Tails for any threat that may come upon them. If there was another villain trying to destroy or rule the world, Eggman wouldn’t allow it since that’s his idea and plans to do so. No matter how many times Eggman has wanted to take over the world, he has never succeeded, even during his first appearance in 1991. Dr. Eggman has staged many attempts to take over the world. His first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog was the first of many failures. Eggman tried to take over South Island on the planet earth, where the Sonic characters reside. Eggman had hid the six Chaos Emeralds so he could guarantee his plan would work. Unfortunately, Sonic found them and destroyed Eggman’s Scrap Brain facility. Eggman then appeared again in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, with a new weapon to take over the world, the Death Egg. The Death Egg began a three-part series where Sonic and Tails chased Eggman to stop him from using the Death Egg. In Sonic 2, Sonic and Tails collected the 7 Chaos Emeralds (the official number from this point on) and destroyed the Death Egg. What Sonic and Tails didn’t know was that the Death Egg crashed on a Floating Island, which is Angel Island today. Eggman got to Angel Island before Sonic and Tails and came across Knuckles the Echidna. He tricked Knuckles into thinking that Sonic and Tails came to steal the island’s Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. When Sonic and Tails arrived, it marked the beginning of Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Knuckles met up with Sonic and Tails and took the Chaos Emeralds away from them. Eggman tried to slow Sonic and Tails down while he was repairing his Death Egg. When they eventually reached the Launch Base Zone, Eggman was defeated and the moderately repaired Death Egg was destroyed and it landed in a volcano. This led to the final part of the series, Sonic and Knuckles. In this part, Sonic chased down Eggman through the rest of Angel Island. Eventually they reached the Chaos Emerald Sanctuary where Sonic and Knuckles fought one momentous battle. Eggman then intervened and stole the Master Emerald, to fully power the Death Egg. Knuckles then realized that he was tricked and led Sonic to a path that would get him to the Death Egg. Sonic eventually reached the Death Egg and Eggman and Sonic fought one more time. Eggman failed again and tried to rush off with the Master Emerald. Sonic defeats Eggman and the Death Egg is finally destroyed. Eggman then continued to appear in many other games like Sonic 3D Blast, Sonic Spinball, and many others. Eggman’s attempts to create robots out of animals and to take over the world ended up in failure one after another. He had also kidnapped Amy, a hedgehog who is absolutely in love with Sonic. It isn’t until Sonic Adventure that Eggman makes his biggest attempt to take over the world. He had built the Egg Carrier, a massive airship that can overshadow a city the size of Manhattan. Sonic and friends this time set on different quests to stop Eggman and his scheme. Eggman released the power of a monster known as Chaos, a monster which lurked the Chaos Emeralds on the Chaos Emerald Sanctuary, which could evolve into different forms based on the number of the Chaos Emeralds’ negative energy it absorbed. When it absorbed all 7, it became Perfect Chaos which it tried to wipe out a city. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and a few others had separate quests based off one another that eventually led to the fight against Eggman and Perfect Chaos. Sonic destroys Perfect Chaos and Eggman’s plan ends in failure. Eggman tries to take control over the world again in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. This game featured two different stories, the Hero and the Dark stories. Eggman, along with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, tried to take over the world. Eggman’s plan in this game started by trying to unlock the ultimate being, which was thought to be Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow, along with the help of Rouge, stole the Chaos Emeralds to help Eggman’s plan take off. Eggman found the Ark, which was a research facility in space constructed by his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. It housed a laser beam which could destroy a planet. Eggman had threatened to use it unless he was crowned ruler of the world. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails on the other hand were trying to prevent Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman from completing this nefarious scheme. From either storyline, Eggman collects all seven Chaos Emeralds and tries to fire the laser. The laser malfunctions and it puts the Ark into a collision course with the world as per programming by Gerald Robotnik. There was another being on the Ark, the Biolizard who was the prototype of the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow challenged that being and won. The Biolizard then fused with the Ark into the Finalhazard and tried to destroy the world. Sonic and Shadow had to stop the being along with the help of Eggman, Amy, Tails, and everyone else aboard. The Finalhazard was destroyed and another of Eggman’s plans ended up in failure. Eggman also tried more evil schemes in the Sonic Advance series, but he has failed in everyone of those, including the newcomer of Cream the Rabbit. To the most recent of days, Eggman has been fairly quiet as a mainstream villain. In Sonic Heroes, Eggman is captured by Metal Sonic who once again tries to prove his power over Sonic. Then, in Sonic and the Secret Rings, Eggman is represented as a greedy king, but has no evil intentions to destroy the world. Eggman is now trying another plan to take over the world in the upcoming game, Sonic Unleashed. It will be up to Sonic to stop Eggman from taking over a split world and putting it back together. Eggman’s rivalry with Sonic and with the rest of his friends continues long and hard, just as Bowser’s rivalry with Mario is. Eggman’s role in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion will be no different. Can the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition stop Eggman? MKFusion Role Dr. Eggman is unique among other World Bosses in that he also acts as the boss of the regular levels. At the end of each level in Mobius, Dr. Eggman attacks the player with one of his various machines using over the years, echoing his role in the 2-D Sonic games. While he seemed to be allied with the Forces of Legion, he was actually working for the Villain Alliance, working with Dr. Wily to harness Twisted Reality's dark energy without Legion knowing. Category:World_Bosses Category:Bosses of the Sonic Universe